Double Date
by rowanred81
Summary: Follow-up to Blind Date and Second Date! An AU where there is zero bad shit (Sean Prescott, Dark Room, etc) NSFW in both parts. Trouble in paradise - one couple on the splits, one couple on the rise, and another couple stuck in the middle! Pricefield, Ambermarsh, Chasemarsh, and ? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

" **Freak Like Me"**

 **Song by Halestorm**

"I'm not doing it," Max Caulfield sternly informed her friend outside from the doorway of her dorm room. "Stop asking."

"Maaaaax," Rachel Amber said, hands together as though in prayer with a pleading look on her face, " _Please_ please please _puh-lease_."

"Fucking Chrissake, Rachel," Max said, looking outside into the empty hallway before pulling out an e-cigarette and putting it to her lips as she motioned for Rachel to get inside before closing and locking the door behind her depressed friend, "I'm not playing mediator between you and Kate _again_. You dug your head into this mess, so you pull yourself out this time."

"Buh-but," Rachel's enunciation exaggerated as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and gave Max puppy eyes, "You're so much better with Kate when she's gets like this than I am, Maxi-pad, you-"

"I fucking _hate_ it when people call me that, Rachel. You just lost a point in your favor," Max chided in an edgy tone of voice, taking a puff of her e-cigarette before blowing the vapor in Rachel's direction. Moving to the couch, Max sat cross-legged and patted the seat beside her, "Ugh, I can't keep doing this for you, Rachel. Kate is asexual and you're _not_. How the fuck is she supposed to handle you being drunk _and_ touchy when she's still getting used to being herself?"

"I know, Max," Rachel said, her face apologetic as she looked down at her hands when she joined Max on the couch. Leaning her head onto Max's Rachel let out a distressed sigh and looked up at the other girl before licking her lips slightly, "Max, do you think I could…I dunno…"

"You want a hit, I'm guessing," Max smirked as she peered down to look at Rachel with an amused expression, "This is what happens when you spend your petty cash on fancy eyeliner and leather underwear. Just cave and shop from Amazon like the rest of us, dumbass."

"But these were on sale," Rachel said, pulling the collar her shirt down to show Max the latex strapless bra with a grin, "Besides, _you_ like it."

"I'm _not_ Kate's girlfriend, and I'm allowed to like it," Max said, turning her head away but keeping her eyes locked on Rachel's eyes, "Shit. Rachel, you and Kate are so good together. At least I thought you were… She knows you have…needs, but how do you keep 'forgetting' that she's not into sexual stuff when you're turnt?"

"You have Chloe, so it's not like you know how this feels, being with someone who likes you back but can't get into you the way you want to get into them," Rachel teased and Max narrowed her eyes before starting to get up. Max felt Rachel hook an arm around her waist and glared at her, "Don't go, Max! I'm sorry, okay? Look, I don't mean to keep foisting my bullshit onto you and I know you've got your own shit to deal with, but next to Kate you're the closest girlfriend I have."

"Girl _space_ friend," Max corrected, looking over at Rachel with a tired expression, "You seem to forget that I'm taken, too. You and I are in the past tense, Rachel. Seattle was a while back."

"Boo," Rachel teased before smiling, "Yah, I know. Chloe's lucky to have you."

"Why don't you fucking talk to her about this crap? I mean, you have more than just _me._ Is there no one else you trust with all this, Drama Mama?"

"Nope."

"Wowsers, your life must suck," Max joked before toking on her e-cigarette for a deep inhale, quirking an eyebrow at Rachel.

"It's gonna suck more if you don't give me a-" Rachel was cut off by Max's lips meeting her own, their lips parting in harmony as the vapor in Max's mouth was passed along into Rachel's.

A moan escaped both girls and their tongues writhed before sliding up against one another, Rachel shifting in her seat so she could straddle Max with the brunette's hands feebly slapping at Rachel's arms. The kiss reminded Max of a time years ago when she and Rachel had gotten lost with one another in Seattle until Rachel's hips started to stir, the lustful fog clearing further when Rachel tried to take Max's hands and put them on her inner thighs, Max pulled away from both the kiss and Rachel's touch. _You're wearing the shortest jean shorts I think a girl can get away with on campus, Rachel. I can_ see _your panties, for crying out loud. Goddamn tease, fucking bullshit asshole._

"Enough," Max said, her voice cold as Rachel frowned.

"Max, I-"

"I know. I'm no better because I started getting into it. I shouldn't have shotgun you in the first place," Max said as she patted Rachel's leg and the dark blonde got up and sat across from Max on the bed. "We're both screw-ups, Rach, but you can't do this. Not to me, and not to Chloe."

"I'm not going to screw things up between you and Chloe, Max," Rachel said as she caught the e-cigarette Max had tossed her and took a drag before throwing it back, "Besides, _if_ I wanted to do that I'd just tell her about your-"

"…," Max glared at Rachel when the dirty blonde looked up. Max popped her knuckles when she closed them into fists, then got to her feet, "I am really fucking trying to keep this all together, Rachel, but she's gotten so damn sweet ever since our second date. I-I just don't want to fucking destroy what she and I have, okay? And you're risking that, _despite_ you helping to bring us back together…"

"I _know,_ okay. I know," Rachel said as she got to her feet and opened Max's door out to the hall, "Just hold onto her hella tight, or it'll end up like how I feel right now with Katiebear. You'll talk to Kate _with_ me, at least?"

"Yes, Rachel Dawn Amber," Max said, leaning back to lay her head against the back of her couch, seeing the knowing grin on her friend's face, "I will play goddamn couple therapist _again_. Stay free from nookie attempts in the meantime, though? Make my freebie a little easier to do?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Rachel said with a salute, skipping over to give Max a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door, "Door open?"

"Fuck no, I'm gonna get lit," Max said with a sarcastic grin, hearing Rachel chuckle as she closed the door behind her, "All this goddamn drama I _need_ to bake."

Setting the e-cigarette down, Max got up and stretched. It being early morning on a Saturday, Max was still dressed in the usual boy shorts and a t-shirt she wore to sleep, three fuzzy chicks lined up across the chest. _It might not suit me so much these days, but it is pretty cute and I still like it,_ Max thought as she pulled at the shirt's fabric to look down at the printed baby chickens, _I'm allowed cute_ , _just like I'm also allowed a heavy bag and boxing gloves._ Sighing to herself, Max scratched at her head and walked over to the computer desk built into the wall. Reaching into the small divide between the wooden desk and the brick wall that faced the dormitory's exterior, Max pulled out an old fabric pencil case and pulled out the cigarette case she kept her pot in. Slipping a joint between her lips, Max lit up with the Zippo lighter in the pencil case and held the smoke in as she walked over and opened the window. _Saturdays mean extra-light security and no one being the wiser if I happen to blaze in my room_ , Max thought with a Cheshire grin until she looked onto the dormitory quad and saw a boy lying on the grass.

"Nathan!" Max cried out, giggling a bit when the unconscious form twitched and awoke with a start, "Jesus, how many times are you going to pass out in the damn quad?"

"Shut yer hole, Max _Lez_ field," Nathan yelled back up before snorting, "Fuck, Caulfield, what time is it?"

"Early enough that I woke you up in time," Max replied as the boy walked over so that he was standing alongside the building, "You need a water?"

"Yeah, fucking cottonmouth," Nathan said before catching the bottled water Max tossed down, "Much obliged, but I won't catch your gay if I drink this, will I?"

"Uh, you're already gay, Nathan," Max teased, both of them laughing as Nathan nodded in acknowledgement and took a drink, "You stole Brooke's boyfriend. Who knew Warren Graham was bi, eh?"

"I did."

"Oh, _of course_ you did. Fucking snapping photos of him when he wasn't watching, stalker," Max snickered.

"What you got going on today? You want to go spar?" Nathan asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Need to get my fight on."

"Can't, sorry. I'm still in recovery mode from the tourney last weekend," Max shrugged as she sipped at her own water in-between puffs of her dope, "I get back into it on Monday, though. That cool?"

"It's a date!" Nathan smirked as he started to head off toward the boys' dormitory entrance.

"Dude, I'm gay and you're gay!" Max called after him, smiling as she watched Prescott's shoulders shake from laughter, "That'd be the worst date _ever_!"

Snorting as she watched Nathan flip her off before going into his dormitory, Max closed her window and stripped down before wrapping herself in a towel and heading for the shower room with her toiletries in hand. Max's hand had just grabbed the doorknob when she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. Rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face, Max knew who was likely texting her and walked over to take a seat on her bed with phone now in hand.

 **Chloe: Mad Max!**

 **Max: Captain Chloe! :D**

 **Chloe: No emoji!**

 **Max: Dude, I could spam you with them so hard you'd cry**

 **Chloe: Nooooooooooo!**

 **Max: Darth Vader no?**

 **Chloe: Empire Luke Skywalker no**

 **Max: Ah, tragic**

 **Chloe: I'd cut off my typing hand if you fucking hit me with your emojisaber**

 **Max: Nerd!**

 **Chloe: Dork!**

 **Chloe: Max, um, you free today? Haven't seen my Maxaroni in a week, dude! We got to stop taking so damn long between quality time!**

 **Max: I invited you to come with me to Seattle last weekend for my tournament. Not my fault you said no.**

 **Chloe: …I didn't want you paying for ANOTHER thing we did together. I'm starting to feel hella bad about it, yo**

 **Max: Well, I am free all weekend so quality time is go.**

 **Chloe: Hella YE**

 **Max: eheheh**

 **Max: Come over to my dorm? I need to shower, but can you be here shortly?**

 **Chloe: ye no prob. See u soon**

Max looked at her inactive phone even as the screen winked off for standby mode and kept watching it for a couple more minutes. Her lips scrunching up as she laid back onto the bed, Max raised the phone up so that it was positioned above her and snapped a selfie that showed her from the mid-torso and up. Bare-breasted and biting her lip in a way that she knew Chloe liked, Max sent the picture to Chloe and wrapped herself back up in the towel before leaving for a shower.

Entering the shower room, Max saw Kate brushing her teeth and waved to her friend in greeting. _Hey, Kate. It's me, the friend who also occasionally kinda macks on your girlfriend! Ugh. Smooth, Max._ Shaking her head in mild self-loathing, Max pulled back the curtain and started the hot water when she heard Kate cough. Looking over her shoulder to see Kate watching her from the mirror, Max turned around and smiled.

"Everything okay, Kate?" Max asked, reaching behind her to shut the water off. _Wowsers, the bags under her eyes. Kate, aww, did you have another nightmare?_ "Hey, are you okay?"

"Max…," Kate started to say before rinsing out her mouth before running into Max's arms, "Max, I'm a terrible person!"

"Wha-, no you're not!" Max hugged her friend, bewildered by Kate's statement, "Kate, Rachel feels epically bad, but you did nothing wrong. I know all this with you two is pretty much the norm lately, but I just sat with her and she was _really_ upset. I know she should have told you but-"

"I cheated on her!" Kate admitted, pulling back to look at Max with watery eyes, "I know that she's… _different_ , but I cheated on her! I'm terrible!"

"With Victoria, right?" Max said, her voice cracking under the sudden and unyielding glare Kate was giving her. _No punch is more powerful than the heated glare of Blackwell's Cinnamon Roll. Fuck._ "Yeah, I knew. I've seen the way you two look at each other in photography class. Bun-bun, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I just didn't feel it was my place to bring it up, that's all."

"…I'm sorry," Kate said, her glare softening as she hugged Max again, the brunette squeezing her friend tightly, "I shouldn't be mad at you. Not after what I did."

"…What _did_ you do, exactly?" Max asked, a curious grin on her face as Kate pulled back with her face now a scarlet hue from blushing. "Kate…?"

"I might have kissed Victoria. After gym yesterday…and the day before that in the library…and in her room three days ago...," Kate was nearly weeping as she confessed to Max and Max pulled off her towel to wipe the other girl's tears away only to stifle a laugh when Kate glanced at her naked form before quickly looking away. " _Max_ , put the towel back on!"

"Oh. Uh, right," Max sheepishly replied before wrapping herself back up, "Kate, you're in high school. _We're_ in high school. You're expected to screw up or make a mess of things every now and then."

"This isn't screwing up, though. Max, I _really_ like Victoria and she gets me, gets me being an asexual. Rachel… It's like she wants in my pants half the time but she's really sweet and kind. I think I'm falling for Victoria and I think she feels the same for me, but I don't want to hurt Rachel's feelings…"

"…Then you need to break it off with Rachel, if you feel that way," Max replied, frowning at Kate's quivering lip, "Aww, Katie. Don't cry, Bun. She'll understand. Rachel's like that and I know she wants you happy more than anything else. It'll hurt, yeah, but we're fucking teenagers. You shouldn't be planning a wedding and china patterns with every person you're seeing. Go with the fun, lil Bun-bun."

"Will you talk to Rachel for me…?" Kate asked as Max let her to go take a shower. "Please, Max?"

"Are you cereal? …I am going to sit you two in a padded room and give your nerf swords, I swear to _Dog_ ," Max said in an exasperated huff as she put her hands on her hips, "Rachel wants me to talk to you, you want me to talk to Rachel. Kate, can't _you_ talk to Rachel? I mean, I normally have no problem helping but _how many times_ do you two need me to?"

"…I'm sorry," Kate said quietly, her head downcast as Max looked at her with thinned lips, "I don't mean to be a nuisance-, Max? Max, where are you going?"

Towel-clad, Max walked out into the hallway and pounded her fist on Rachel's door. Hearing a startled yipe from inside the room, Max pounded again until Rachel quickly opened up. Not giving Rachel a chance to speak, Max grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Rachel down the hall with Kate right behind them until all three girls were at Victoria's door. Max saw Rachel pout when Max gently knocked on Victoria's door but didn't have time for her friend's ego-stroking needs or hurt feelings.

"Max? Max, what fucking time is it?" Victoria answered drowsily, rubbing her eyes with an open palm as she stood in a simple black tank-top and red silk sleep shorts. "Uh, what the hell is this?"

Pushing Kate and Rachel into Victoria's room, Victoria too surprised to argue, Max closed the door and stood in front of it with her arms crossed.

"M-Max, you're only wearing a towel-," Rachel tried to distract her friend, but Max wasn't having it.

"You three need to get your shit together," Max was near fuming, eyes wide and alert as she stared down the other girls one at a time, "You're all my friends, and I love each one of you, but wowsers. I _can't_ fucking babysit your love lives every damn day, and it's not fair to me and Chloe when you try to get me to do so. I have a love life, too, you jerks!"

"Max, I-" Kate tried to speak but clamped her jaw shut when Max shot a glare at her. _Don't you even_ , Max thought, narrowing her eyes when Kate tried to give her puppy eyes. _Angry Max trumps Puppy Kate every…damn…time…_

"Kate, tell Rachel."

"…Max…"

" _Kate Marsh._ "

"I… I like Victoria!" Kate blurted out, "I-I'm sorry, Rachel! Please, please don't be mad! It's just, well, she's asexual too and we understand each other better so I-"

"…I just want you to be happy," Rachel said in a hushed voice, her face attempting something like a smiling frown. _Or is it a frowning smile?_ Max pondered before shaking her head at trailing off-topic. "I-If I was too much for you, Kate, you could have just _told_ me…"

"I _did_ ," Kate interjected, Victoria inching over bit by bit until she could take one of Kate's trembling hands. Max couldn't decide if Kate was sad or angry, the blonde's disposition tended to carry both feelings at the same time when she wasn't feeling otherwise. "You get drunk or high, and you get all… you get all _feely_ and it isn't until I speak up that you look at me with such a terrified expression. Rachel, I just want you to be happy, too. I'm s-sorry for freaking out over this and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but… c-can we still be f-friends, maybe…?"

"Bun-bun…," Rachel said, lip quivering as she crossed over from Victoria's desk chair to hug a still-surprised Victoria and an immensely relieved Kate, "Are you kidding? We were hella tight before we ever tried us being a couple! Baby, if Tori makes you happy then _I_ am happy, okay?"

Max mouthed an apology to Victoria as the pixie-haired girl just stared at her with a dumbfounded look before slinking out of the room to see Chloe sauntering down the hall. Walking hurriedly to her amused girlfriend, Max leaned her head into Chloe's shoulder and let out a groan.

" _Ughhh_ " was all Max could manage to get out as Chloe surveyed the damage of Kate and Victoria holding hands while Rachel smiled at them before the door to Victoria's room closed in front of her. Max peeked out of her resting spot on Chloe to see a slightly dejected Rachel give them a quick grin before passing her and Chloe in the hall. Hearing a door close with a little more force than usual, Max let out another groan.

"Fucking goddamn emotional melodrama bullshit ass-fuckery…" Max mumbled into Chloe's shirt and bit at the fabric teasingly when she felt the bluenette's body shake from laughter that was barely contained. "You suck, Chlo. Laughing at my torture."

"Dude, you totally stick yourself in that shit," Chloe replied, pushing Max back a bit so that she could kiss the angsty brunette, "Besides… _Hey_."

"'Hey' back," Max said, her voice turning silky as her scowl morphed into a smile and she brought her lips to Chloe's again with another kiss before burying her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Mmm, _Chloe_ smooches are the bestest smooches ever…"

"Damn right, Maximillian," Chloe said with a smirk that Max didn't catch, "Damn, Max, have you even gotten a chance to shower yet?"

"No," Max replied with a sigh before jerking her head back to look up at Chloe with a wide-eyed expression. _Ooh…_ "Hey, you feel up for some 'Splish Splash' action?"

"Max Caulfield, are you wanting _moi_ to join you in a steamy shower scene?" Chloe teased before gasping breathily when Max replied by nibbling on her neck, " _Unh_ , Max… Max, you need to talk to me more like this. H-Holy fuck…"

Max backpedaled hurriedly into the shower room, her lips smashing into Chloe's as they kissed while awkwardly making it through the hallway. Panting, lips, and tongues were all either girl could really understand as they both shut the world out. There was only Chloe at the moment to Max Caulfield, only the feel of her girlfriend's lips, the wetness of her tongue, the cool feel of… _Wait, what the fuck_?

"You got your tongue pierced?" Max pulled back in shock, eyes wide on a smirking Chloe as the bluenette grabbed the cleaning sign and hooked it around the outside doorknob before closing up and locking the shower room door. Biting her lip, Max felt her chest rise and fall as fast as it did when she was working out and she let her towel slip off.

"You darin' me, Caulfield?" Chloe smiled, sticking her tongue out to reveal the barbell piercing not more than a couple inches from the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck that," Max said as he reached over and pulled Chloe to her by the belt looped through Chloe's jeans, "I'm calling your punk ass _out_."

"Ooh, Bossy Max is Naughty Max," Chloe cooed as she leaned in and began to kiss Max's neck, nibbling along the brunette's jawline as Max fumbled with Chloe's belt and the zipper of her jeans. "Dude, are you flustered? Is my shy, cliché geek making a guest appearance?"

"S-Shut it, Price," Max snapped in a low voice, smiling in victory as she finally got Chloe's jeans undone and slid them down to her girlfriend's ankles in a single tug.

"There she is."

"Fucking shut it, or I'll go back to my room right now," Max said, looking up as she grabbed a handful of Chloe's hair to the bluenette's look of thrilled delight, "Oooh, you're teasing me with the shy crap _on purpose_? You fucking-"

"That's the idea," Chloe said with a smile only to let out a shuddering moan when Max pulled her down by the fistful of hair into a heated kiss. Max rubbed her tongue up against the piercing in Chloe's and swirled around a bit, pulling back to see Chloe's lips still parted as she strained for another kiss.

"You want me?"

"Hell yes, I do."

"You _want_ me?"

"Max, I am so wanting you right now."

Max stood on her tiptoes and felt Chloe's hands feel along her wiry frame, fingers rubbing along the start of Max's six-pack as she nibbled at Chloe's ear before breathing on it.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you up, Price."

The water was hot and the steamy air filled both of their lungs as Max let Chloe pin her against a wall in the shower. Her wrists held fast by Chloe's hands, Max could only give Chloe a sly grin that seemed to egg the bluenette girl on. _We both know I could get out of this grip of yours if I wanted to, Chloe. I'll let you have your fun, but you better let me have mine later_ , Max thought to herself before letting out a raspy whimper when Chloe's lips began to trail from her neck to her abdomen. Max began to pant while Chloe was kissing her and arched her back so that her abdomen was thrust toward Chloe when she pulled away from Max. Looking down, Max saw the smirk on Chloe's grin and mouthed _Please_ , Chloe's eyes softening a bit as she nodded and began to work her way back up with kisses until she reached Max's chest. Rubbing at one of Max's nipples while licking at the other, Max let out a loud moan when Chloe simultaneously nibbled on one nipple and pinched the other. Instinct taking over, Max hooked one leg around Chloe's waist before hooking the other as well and Chloe had to slam Max into the wall to keep both of them from falling over.

"Goddamn, you really want this hella bad," Chloe said in a husky whisper, panting in sync with Max. Getting a nod in reply, Max's eyes not leaving Chloe's, the girls' lips met again and Max let out another moan when Chloe's hands clutched at her bare ass.

Max could feel Chloe lowering her a bit and knew what was coming next. She had wanted it all week, having been so damn preoccupied with school and Chloe with her job at Arcadia Bay's newest business, a tattoo parlor, that they'd hardly spent any time together lately. Max felt Chloe grind against her and she leaned into Chloe's shoulder and bit down, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend in response as well as a thrust of Chloe's hips. _Quit taking your damn time and fuck me, Chloe_! Max thought as she tried to grind herself up against Chloe in return, the movement awkward with Chloe still holding onto her. Her arms having been hooked around Chloe's shoulders, Max let one slip and brought it down between them until she could feel her sex and Chloe's and began to rub between them. Feeling the soft folds of their lips whenever they touched, Max alternated her hand between rubbing herself and rubbing Chloe, Chloe responding with an increase in the speed of her grinding. Both girls' panting turned into whining moans as they whispered each other's names between kisses and nibbles. The grinding intensified and Max felt herself get pushed up a bit only to sink back down as Chloe pressed their bodies together even tighter. Pulling her hand up, Max saw the juices of herself and Chloe and brought a finger to her mouth to lick it clean before shoving two slick fingers into Chloe's mouth. The small hum Max felt along her hand from Chloe moaning and the feeling of her pierced tongue lapping at her fingers was followed up by the bluenette's legs beginning to buckle. Knowing her girlfriend was about to climax, Max pulled out her fingers and tapped on Chloe's shoulder so that she would be let down. Her legs a little sleepy from having been wrapped around Chloe for what felt like hours, Max steadied herself for a moment before kneeling down and pushing Chloe against the wall she'd just been pinned against. Rubbing at Chloe's clit, Max slid her fingers back into Chloe and began to pump in rhythm with her tongue licking. Hearing Chloe scream her name in a breathy growl, Max wrapped her free arm around Chloe's legs and her standing until Chloe folded over at the waist and shoved Max's face into her sex while screaming in euphoric delight.

"Fucking Jesus Goddamn Christ, _Max!_ " Chloe moaned as her hips twitched, Max still licking despite Chloe having already come, " _Max…unh, Max…!"_

Max pushed herself away from Chloe's groin and slowly got to her feet before kissing her girlfriend, Chloe's eyes half-rolled up in ecstasy and panting. Swirling her tongue against Chloe's Max felt the hot water was her face clean but not the taste of her girlfriend as it mingled with Chloe's own saliva while their mouths locked together. Finally pulling away from each other, Max and Chloe sat on the shower stall floor and grinned at each other while panting.

"Damn," Chloe said, reaching out with her hand to lace her fingers into Max's, "You got mad powers, Caulfield. Where'd you learn to do shit like that?"

"What, you think I'm some innocent, virginal kid?" Max replied, smirking when Chloe giggled.

"I sure as fuck don't _now_ ," Chloe said, scooting over to shut the water off before sitting alongside Max, leaning her head onto the bluenette's shoulder, "Max, about before… I mean, this was _insane_ in the best fucking way, but I… I have something to tell you."

"It… It can't wait? We can't enjoy what we just did?" Max asked, her voice an echo of the meek girl she'd once been, "C-Chloe, can't we just sit here together until someone pounds on the door because they need to do whatever?"

"Max, I'm…," Chloe started, gripping Max's hand tighter, "I _need_ to tell you this so I don't fuck us up. I need _us_ , hella bad. Don't you?"

"You know I do, Chloe Price," Max kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and sighed, "Your timing is the absolute _worst,_ though."

"I like boys, too."

"Uh…"

Chloe's head shot up in alarm and saw an equally-surprised Max staring back at her. _You've got to be shitting me_ , Max thought as both girls opened their mouths with nothing coming out of them. Looking at Chloe, a her face turning red as she seemed to be holding her breath, Max eyes widened and she hit the laughing bluenette on the shoulder.

"Oh my actual fuck, Chloe! I was so fucking terrified that you were telling me the truth! You ass! You goddamn ass!"

Max leaned her head in to kiss Chloe, the bluenette rubbing at where Max's fist had connected, and jumped in surprise when someone pounded on the door from the hallway.

"Hey!" a muffled voice shouted, "Who the fuck is getting busy in there?"

Max snorted and looked over incredulously at Chloe before both girls broke into a fit of hysterical giggles to the sound of continued pounding and swearing coming from the hall.

"You wanna get out of here. We're good and prune-y, now," Chloe said, pausing a moment, "Wait. Did we actually _shower_?"

Max got to her feet and, wrapped in a towel again, unlocked the door to see Dana Ward and Juliet Watson looking at her with amused grins on their faces. Seeing the girls holding hands, Max gave them a knowing grin of her own. _It pays to get busted by another couple, I guess. Besides, these two are like goddamn rabbits in here._

"Taking a page from our book, Max?" Dana teased as Juliet led her into the shower room.

"Dude, we write our own fucking playbook!" Chloe called out as the sound of a running shower came from her and Max's stall, "Get your tight ass in here, Caulfield! You fucking reek!"

"I'm going to kick your ass, you fucking dork!" Max shouted as she walked back in, the pout on her face quickly giving way to a smile when she saw a grinning Chloe waiting for her. "Soooo, you got me all day, Chloe. How about we shower, change, and nosh?"

"Didn't you _just_ eat?"

"Yeah, but that was junk food."

"Motherfucker!"

 **Author's Note –**

 **I feel like if I could I would insert the winking Rihanna GIF right here, but only because it's a sly wink and not because of teasing.**

 **Well…**

 **Maybe teasing, too. But slyness for sure!**

 **So, this is part one of Double-Date. Boom. Shower scene boom. Sex boom. Fluffy and goofy relationship drama boom.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Fighters is giving me comment drama so I'm weighing whether to continue it or leave it at the open ending I left it at. This is a fun break from the darker stories and it is always so easy to come up with these pieces.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Sinnamon Rolls! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid MF**

 **Song by Mindless Self Indulgence**

"Hot sauce?" Max Caulfield asked, offering a small bottle of Tabasco to her girlfriend as Chloe looked at her while in mid-bite of the slice of pizza.

"You asf me dat nao?" Chloe asked, biting down before sticking her slice of pizza out in Max's direction. Chuckling a bit, Max sprinkled a few drops onto the cafeteria pizza in Chloe's hand and the bluenette winked at her in appreciation as she chewed in an exaggerated manner before swallowing hard with an audible gulp that had Max nearly choking on her own pizza. "Whew, finest pizza-flavored cardboard in all of Arcadia Bay! You sure know how to treat a girl right, Caulfield."

"I'd tell you to eat me, but I'm saving that for later. Desert comes later," Max said with a sly wink, laughing when Chloe's face turned red, "As for the pizza, what do you expect? It _is_ from the caf, Che. If you don't _want_ your free lunch, however, I'd be more than-"

"No! I mean, um, I'll hella chow down on this. No prob. None whatsoever, save for my fucking taste buds," Chloe said before making a point of taking a large bite from the slice in her hands, "My stomach thanks you but the taste buds secretly hate you. Well, not secret now."

Max shook her head at Chloe and smiled, watching the punk follow up another massive bite with a sip of her soda to wash down the food. Sitting on the bed in her dorm room with Chloe lounging on the floor, Max took in the quiet, contented moment between the two of them. While Max still felt a little bit of a rush in her system from her and Chloe's fun in the shower, Max honestly enjoyed the moments where she and Chloe were doing nothing but simply being with each other the most. _It's so nice and peaceful. No drama, no angsty crap with other people. We're not being shoved into each other like that hella awkward first date. We're starting to grow into each other, getting to know how we've both changed over five years. It's nice._ A warm smile on her face, Max was spaced out until Chloe hopped onto the bed and sat next to her. Looking over at her grinning Chlobear, Max let out a small sigh and leaned her head against Chloe's shoulder.

"I missed this, Chloe. I… I missed us just hanging out," Max said, her voice wistful and contemplative, "How is it you bring out so much happiness in me, Chloe Price?"

"Hey, I'm all about the happy, dude," Chloe replied with a snigger, setting her empty paper plate on the floor before taking Max's and dropping it on top of her own. Feeling Chloe's arms wrap around her waist, Max let out a small laugh when Chloe pulled her down into bed and they curled up next to each other, faces inches apart as they simply watched each other. "You are so amazing, Max. So fucking beautiful."

"Thanks, Chloe. You're 'fucking' beautiful, too," Max teased only to feign injury and pout when Chloe swatted her in the head with a pillow, "Oh, you brat!"

"Max, I'm being serious," Chloe said, moving a couple inches closer to Max, "You are _so_ special to me, Maxaroni, you don't even know how much. Like, you make me want to do things that I normally wouldn't give two shits about. Things I haven't thought of in _years_ , Max."

"Like what?" Max asked, puckering her lips to get a kiss from Chloe when the bluenette leaned in for a peck, "Mmm. Seriously, though. What is going on in that dyed head of yours, Che?"

"I… I want to get my GED. School here is _out_ , my delinquent ass from last year made sure of that. I want to give college a shot, Max, try and get back on my goddamn feet. The tattoo shop is hardcore, but there's more to life than Arcadia Bay and I've always wanted to travel. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. We've had plans to see the world together since we were in grade school, remember?"

"I do remember, and that's kinda the point," Chloe leaned in and kissed Max again, the connection longer with Chloe tugging on Max's lower lip with her teeth before her seriousness returned, "I hella want to do those things _with you_ , Max. I want to… You're totally going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Chloe," Max's face became more serious and she propped herself up on an elbow, running her fingers through azure hair to tuck some loose strands behind her girlfriend's ear, "I honestly don't know where you're going with this. For real."

"…You make me want to be a better person, Caulfield. Okay? There, I said it so that's fucking that," Chloe pressed her face into a pillow only to have it yanked out from underneath her head, "Agh, what the fu-?"

Max scooted in and rested her head under Chloe's chin, her hands clutching at the bluenette's shirt as she pressed her face into the fabric. _How the hell can you be a complete smartass and still manage to say the kindest, sweetest things, you blue dork?_ Nuzzling her face into Chloe's neck, Max kissed Chloe along her jawline before pulling herself back to look up into her girlfriend's eyes with welling tears forming in her own.

"Aww, Max," Chloe frowned, her eyes searching out of fear that she might have said something wrong, "Why the fuck you crying? Max, dude, I didn't-"

"Hush," Max put a finger to Chloe's lips to silence the girl and leaned back into Chloe's shirt, pressing her lean form into Chloe, "I-I'm not crying because I'm upset, dork. I'm crying because what you said was so incredibly sweet, Che. D-Do you not realize how wonderful you are sometimes? I mean, do you _really_ not know how amazing I think you are?"

"Max…," Chloe's voice was soft, sounding to Max as though her girlfriend couldn't think of what to say next. _Chloe Price is speechless? Holy Dog, news at eleven…_

"Chloe… I have a confession," Max bit at her lip as she sat back up, Chloe still lying in place as she watched Max's face turn a little red, "I… I think that what I feel for you… Wowsers, I'm nearly as bad at this as you…"

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Chloe joked, smiling when she got a laugh out of Max before letting out a throaty sigh when the brunette leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, her fingers cupping her chin and running down her shoulder and arms until Max was lightly running her fingers along the back of Chloe's hand, "Max, go on. I won't be a smartass for this, I swear."

"…I think I'm falling in love with you. I mean, it's stupid, right? We've only been dating for a few months, and we spent _so long_ apart. Thing is, I feel like that time only made me lo-"

Max let out a gasp of surprise when Chloe yanked her down so that Max's face was only a couple inches from her girlfriends and Max felt her heart burn a little hot when she saw the look on Chloe's face. Blinking back tears and biting her lip, Chloe was watching Max with an intensity the brunette had never seen before. _Oh shit, what if she doesn't feel as strongly about me as I do about her? What if she's going to say she needs time to process this? What if-_

"Amazeballs. I feel the same way, Max. I… I think I'm falling in love with you, too," Chloe said, leaning her forehead into Max's, the relief on the brunette's face masked with a grin that was nearly ear-to-ear. "I missed you so much when you were gone. I know I was an ass when you left, not writing back after…after you kissed me. I thought about you all the time, though. I guess that after a while the longing and feeling shitty for how I'd treated you made my feelings turn to shit. I'm sorry, Max. Still want to be with me?"

"Wow. Uh, that's… That's a lot to process, Chlo. Did you… Did you try to h-hate me…?" Max asked, sliding herself away from Chloe a bit to the bluenette's immediate and easily visible disappointment, "D-Did you…?"

"I could never hate you, Max," Chloe said, scooting over until she had Max lying against the wall, "Please don't. Don't shy away. I-I'm baring my soul, Max. It'd kinda help if you didn't play fucking tag with me right now. So? You still want to be with me?"

"We were both miserable little shits, Chloe," Max said after a moment's pause, bringing a hand up to Chloe's cheek before moving in for a kiss with her mouth open just a bit. Max slid her tongue just between Chloe's lips before pulling back, "I would stay with you if it meant the end of the world, Chloe Elizabeth Price. Just don't be an asshat to me so you can make yourself feel better."

"Damn," Chloe replied, licking her lips to take in Max's taste. "Guess I'm going to have to work even harder at being all that I can be, huh?"

"Well… You're _half_ of the way there, Price," Max teased, looking up at Chloe through her lashes as she arched her lower back up and hooked a leg around Chloe's waist.

Rather than start a repeat of their time in the shower, however, Max crinkled her nose and pulled Chloe down so that she was lying next to Max. Brushing some loose azure hair from Chloe's face, Max tucked it behind her girlfriend's ear as she hummed to herself. Both girls laid in bed together and enjoyed each other's company, Max and Chloe not getting as much time together as either girl would like to have. Watching Chloe's chest rise and fall as her girlfriend's face took on a drowsy countenance, Max got out of bed to the sound of a faint whimper emanating from the girl she'd just left alone.

"I'm just going to see if I can snag some hooch from Vic, Chloe. Commemorate these awkward-as-fuck professions of love," Max cooed, walking back to the bed to softly kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, "You cute blue dork. This is a rare exception to me not letting you out of my sight this weekend."

"Promise?" Chloe's soft voice and impish grin sent conflicting messages and Max snorted in reply. _A dork, but_ my _dork._

"I'll go get Kate's bible and swear on it if you want, but that'd mean I'll be gone a little longer…"

Chloe's brows knit together and she got off the bed long enough to pull the covers back and slide inside. Patting at the open space she'd left, Chloe beckoned Max to join her with a curling index finger.

"Fuck the booze and get in here, nerd," Chloe's voice a little clearer than before, smiling as Max slid alongside her and nuzzled herself against the bluenette's neck, "Mmm, that's my Max."

* * *

Chloe didn't remember sleeping but she didn't exactly mind as she felt the warm presence of a brunette girl lying next to her, Max's lightly freckled arm draped across her chest. _You have no idea how cute you really can be, you adorable little shit,_ Chloe thought to herself as she watched Max stir only to lick her lips before nodding back off. Looking toward the window, Chloe saw the slightly orange hue of the sky and realized that they'd slept away a chunk of the afternoon. _Dude, we are hella lame. I get you the rest of the day and tomorrow, Max, but on Monday we go back to "bidness as usual". I wish I could see you more often, nerd. When the fuck did you get so goddamn mushy, Chloe? Is it you, Max? Are you turning me into Chloe-shaped mush?_

 _If that's the case, I'm not sure I mind. So long as it is you, Max._

Shifting her gaze back to Max, Chloe smiled when she noticed Max peeking up at her from sleepy and half-lidded eyes. Leaning her headin, Chloe kissed Max and felt her girlfriend stir as the hand on Chloe's chest slowly grabbed onto the fabric. Kissing Max sometimes felt to Chloe like a wakeup call, so it was only fair that she got to wake up Max with a smooch of her own every now and then.

"W-What time is it…?" Max said, lowering her head into Chloe's shoulder as she yawned. Max blinked her eyes a few times as they adjusted and cleared of the fogginess that came with sleep before looking up at Chloe with a lazy and adoring glimmer to them. "Mmm, this is nice. Waking up to find you in my bed."

" _Why_ isn't this a more common thing?" Chloe asked, her tone joking but serious in thought. _Why the fuck_ is _this not something that happens more often, Max? It's not like I can't ninja my way into the dorm. Plus, you hardly ever ask._

"Well," Max said, biting her lower lip as Chloe watched a seriousness cross her girlfriend's facial features, "You know what? I honestly don't know. You _should_ come over more often, even if it's just to crash because I'm busy with classwork or whatever. Just give me a heads-up first, okay?"

"Dude, you might want to invest in a bigger bed, then, because you just set yourself up for _nightly_ visits from your number one girlfriend," Chloe shook with laughter as she sat up after catching the slack-jawed look on Max's face. "Kidding. I just mean your bed is hella tiny and it'd be amazeballs if you were to upgrade…"

"You gonna chip in, freeloader?"

"I see how it is, Caulfield. Dude, I barely got enough for my truck and essentials. You're the moneybags, prizefighter," Chloe shielded herself as she lifted her hands only to peer over her fingers to see the pout on Max's face. "Max?"

"…Why… No, never mind," Max said, shaking whatever had been on her mind off as Chloe watched her climb out of bed, "No. Chloe, w-why _didn't_ you come to Seattle with me? I get that you've got your pride but I really wanted you to be at ringside. Uh… I mean, I _won_ and my girlfriend was nowhere to be found…"

"Holy shit," Chloe muttered, startled by the speed and volume which Max had just spoken only to start crying. _I forget sometimes, with all the…sexy and toughness…that the shy girl I befriended years ago is still in there. The girl who just wants me nearby. God, I suck._ "Max, I felt miserable about it. I know it was stupid, and I _really_ did want to be there for you. I just… I'm sorry. I have no reason that you'd probably accept."

"What?" Max noticed the way Chloe had worded that last sentence. "What does that mean?"

"I can't _always_ make you happy, Max. Fuck, I try my ass off to but it's not going to be all 'sunshine and unicorn farts', dude. I _am_ sorry, though, like hella sorry. You're… You're right. I should have been there," Chloe got up took both of Max's hands in her own, "I'm here _now_ , though, and I'm all yours for the weekend. I promise, just like I promise that I won't let my goddamn ego get in the way if you want to sweep me off my fucking feet the next time your boxing shit requires you to am-scray from Arcadia Bay. Cool?"

"Cool," Max gave Chloe a forced smile and headed over to her computer. _Great. This isn't over, I guess._ "What do you feel up for, tonight? We slept nearly the entire afternoon away, Chloe, and I don't feel like staying in."

"What's good?" Chloe asked, looking over Max's shoulder as they checked out what was going on in Arcadia Bay, "Pizza? Like, real pizza?"

"I'm kinda done with pizza for the time being, Chloe," Max said with a slight giggle, turning her head to kiss Chloe on the cheek and gaze up at her with a faint smile, "Sorry for being a butt. I just miss you a lot, and I want to share the things that are new about me in your eyes. Like the boxing."

"My girl _is_ hella tight," Chloe purred into Max's ear as she ran a hand along Max's toned abdomen, smiling when the brunette let out a faint gasp in reply as her hand slid down to the waistband of Max's bottoms, "Damn, Max. You're already set for round 2?"

"S-Shut it, jerkface," Max scowled, poking Chloe in the cheek with a finger before returning her attention to the computer screen, "Oooh! Chloe! There's a retro thing at the movie theater tonight!"

"The movie theater, huh?" Chloe remembered the last time they tried the movie theater. Vividly. "Ehh, I don't know, Max. Last time we didn't even make it through the opening credits. At least, I don't think we did."

"Chloe."

"Uh, yeah?"

" _Blade Runner_ is playing tonight."

Chloe's jaw dropped a little as her eyes lit up. That was her and Max's movie. It was _their_ movie, the first one they had bonded over, and the only one Chloe never got tired of watching. Chloe restrained herself from wrapping herself around Max in a vice-like hug when the sound of someone shouting out in the hall caused both of them to turn and look towards the door. Chloe looked at Max with a half-smile and Max simply rolled her eyes before getting to her feet.

"Dr. Max is still on call, huh?" Chloe's asked as she crossed her arms, "Dude, you need to let them sort their own shit out."

"You know what?" Max said, turning back to face Chloe, "You're right. I deserve a lack of drama for once. Let people sort out their own shit for a change!"

* * *

The multiplex's business was steady as Max and Chloe entered the theater, cheap carpet and orange walls with vanity style lighting leaving both girls giggling at how cheesy the theater was as they walked down the hall. Sleeveless hoodie, snapback hat, jean shorts, and Chuck Taylors consisted of Max's self-proclaimed "armor" while Chloe had simply pulled on what she'd worn to Max's in the first place. Hands held as they walked toward the ticket counter, Max's eyes caught sight of two girls she hadn't expected to see and waved at Victoria and Kate to catch their attention. _You two work pretty damn quick,_ Max thought to herself as her friends approached while Chloe paid for her and Max's admission.

"Hey," Kate said, her voice quiet as she looked down at her shoes, "I mean, um, hi Max. I-I-"

"She's here with me," Victoria blurted out, Max noticing that Victoria squeezed Kate's hand a little harder at the blunt declaration.

"I kinda guessed that," Max snickered, nose crinkling as Chloe came from behind to wrap her arms around Max's waist. Tilting her head up to give Chloe a light kiss, Max looked back at her friends and smiled, "How… This is just so new. I figured you two would like, get a drink or something before going so far as to have an actual date…"

"Well, we've known each other for a while, and since we're both ace we don't have to worry about sexual stuff making things awkward," Victoria said, her voice forcibly calm through gritted teeth.

Seeing how tense anxious Kate was getting and the tension in Victoria's body language only worsening, Max just gave them an apologetic smile and waved before heading to concessions with Chloe. Getting a medium popcorn and soda, Max held onto their drinks while Chloe opened the door and led them into the darkened theater. _Chivalry with a mess of blue hair_ , Max thought to herself as Chloe helped her up the stairs to a pair of seats in the back.

"The back again, huh?" Max asked, rolling her eyes when Chloe replied with wagging eyebrows, "Just remember we actually _want_ to watch this movie."

"Think Deckard is a replicant?" Chloe asked after sticking her tongue out at Max only to snort when Max took a seat rather than reply, " Hey, I've had people walk out on me before-"

"But not when you were being so charming?" Max finished Chloe's quoting _Blade Runner_ , "Yeah yeah, get your ass in the damn chair, Price.

"Do… Do you love me?" Chloe asked, her face suddenly very serious. _How many quotes are you going to use?_ Max thought as Chloe waited for the necessary response. _And why am_ I _Rachael? Ugh, so lame. For cereal._

"I…," Max started to reply before noticing how hesitant Chloe had been in her question. Realizing the double meaning behind Chloe's use of that specific quote, Max smiled and placed her hand over Chloe's. Rubbing her thumb along the back of Chloe's hand, Max gazed into Chloe's waiting eyes. "I love you."

"…Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." _I do. I totally trust you, Chloe. Damn, you know how to get me feeling so awkward and shy._ "You wanting me to suddenly regress into my shut-in self from 5 years ago or something, Che?"

"Sorry," Chloe said, scratching at the back of her beanie before looking to the illuminated screen when Vangelis started to blare through the old speakers. Max lifted up the armrest separating her and Chloe to snuggle up against her girlfriend, one corner of her mouth curling up in an appreciative grin when Chloe slid an arm around Max's shoulders. "You're so mushy sometimes, Maxaroni. Hella cute, though."

"You love it when I get my mush on, 'Ms. Uses a _Blade Runner_ Quote to Declare Your Love'," Max replied, her grin widening into a smile as she leaned her head up to kiss Chloe on the lips.

Watching the stragglers come around the corner from the small hallway leading back to the lobby, Max made out Kate and Victoria as they headed to a row closer to the floor than she and Chloe were. Seeing Kate wave in their direction, Max awkwardly raised a hand up and returned the wave. _Wow, Kate, do you have eagle eyes or something?_ Seeing Chloe give her an eyeroll, Max lightly punched her girlfriend in the side before lying her head against Chloe's shoulder. _This is nice, old school date stuff. We spend so much time getting drunk or high…or having sex…that we don't do cheesy shit like seeing a movie together. I like being sweet with Chloe._ Lifting her left arm up, Max wove her fingers into Chloe's and pulled her girlfriend's arm around a little more with a contented sigh.

About an hour into _Blade Runner_ , Max's attention was diverted from the film when the sound of drunk people being obnoxious came from the divider wall along the theater's stadium seating. Listening to the people talk-shouting at each other, Max heard people in the rows grumble but ignored them as she tried to make out one voice. _One of them is a girl_ , Max thought, straining her hearing until she felt Chloe stiffen. Looking up, Max saw her girlfriend's lip curl and eyes narrow.

"What is it?" Max asked Chloe in a whisper, tilting her head at the blatant look of disgust on her girlfriend's face.

"…I can't believe she'd do something so fucking dumb," Chloe muttered through clenched teeth, lips pressed together in a thin line after.

"Who? Those people being shits in the hallway?"

"One of 'those people' is Rachel, Max. Can't you recognize her drunken bullshit?"

Eyes widening, Max sat up with rapt attention as she began to make out Rachel's voice. _God, Rach sounds way hammered. Like, epic turnt. Who's with her, though? I don't recognize the voice, but Chloe does._

"Chloe, do you know-"

"-God, Rachel, can't you quit your complainin' for five seconds?" a scruffy man hissed as he came around the corner to the bottom of the theater's stadium seating, "You gonna hang with me or whine about your ex?"

"Don't be an asshole, Frank," Rachel slurred, bringing a finger to her mouth as some of the moviegoers close to where she and Frank were standing shushed them, "Sorry, sorry."

When Frank took a seat, Max watched him grab Rachel by the arm and pull her down to sit next to him. Hearing Rachel whimper loud enough that she could make it out all the way in the back row, Max's free hand clenched into a fist. _If you hurt her, I swear I will fuck you up._ Feeling Chloe pull her in even closer, Max looked up to see Chloe giving her a sideways glance.

"I know that look, Caulfield," Chloe whispered, leaning close to Max's face, "We're halfway into the movie, babe. _Please_ , just leave Rachel to her bullshit. She always turns to her dealer when shit goes down that she doesn't like. Dude's totally in love with her or whatever."

"But Chloe-"

" _No_ , Max."

"But-"

" _Please_ , Caulfield."

Max let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into Chloe's waiting arm as it wrapped back around her shoulders. _I don't like the tone in that assface's voice, and I sure as fuck do not trust Rachel when she's in a mood_ and _hammered. Dog knows what else she's had from Whatshisname…_ Bringing her attention back to the movie, Max took a sip of her and Chloe's soda with Chloe kissing her on the forehead. _Yeah, okay. You win, Chloe. I'll just do movie and chill, okay?_

The lights came back on with Max and Chloe squinting as they stretched. Max heard Chloe yawn a little and nuzzled her girlfriend's neck, nibbling as she made hushed sucking sounds while giving Chloe a hickey. A throaty whimper escaping from Chloe, Max smiled and licked at the mark she'd left before sitting up.

"What was that for, hornball?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raised as she wiped the wet spittle off her neck.

"A reward," Max grinned, leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"For what?"

"Not falling asleep for once," Max laughed when Chloe tried to punch her, the bluenette shaking her hand from the sting.

Reaching the exit leading out into the lobby, Max towed Chloe along only to halt at the commotion visible further into the lobby. _What the actual fuck?_ Max thought as she grimaced at the sight of a drunk Rachel sobbing while they guy she'd come with pulled at his hair out of frustration. Max didn't like the faint sneer on his face or his narrowed eyes. _Dude, if you knew she wasn't in a good place then why would you think a movie theater is cool?_ Feeling Chloe's hand slip out of her own, Max watched out of the corner of her eye as Chloe moved to stand at her side. Scanning the crowd, Max found what she believed to be the source of Rachel's public breakdown; standing just on the crowd's fringes were Victoria and Kate. Kate's eyes were red and puffy as Max approached, Victoria wrapping her date in a hug with a body posture that would've sent anyone else scurrying away.

"I take it she saw you two," Max said, shoulders slumped while she massaged one of her temples, "What a fucking nightmare."

"I-I'm sorry," Kate said, her voice a stammering whisper as she shrunk further into Victoria's arms, "I didn't mean to-"

"Max, Rachel bum-rushed us, okay? It's not our fault," Victoria spat defensively before pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry. It's just… _Ugh_ , we're teenagers! We're allowed to get together or break up or whatever, right? Right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we're all just uber drama magnets," Max said with a sigh, feeling Chloe move up behind her, "She okay?"

"…Max…," Chloe was hesitant to answer, Max looking over her shoulder to see Chloe fidgeting, "Dude, Frank just left her here. Said some mean shit and dropped her ass. Rachel wouldn't even look at me, so I guess she's sober enough to realize how much of an ass she made of herself."

"Chloe…" Max replied, rolling her eyes while running a hand through her hair, "God, I need to get high… But I don't think that's gonna happen. Rachel will likely head back to school."

"Yeah, I know," Chloe said, shoving her hands in her pockets, "Guess we get to clean up this clusterfuck bullshenanigans, huh?"

"Woo," Max's sarcastic reply got a snicker from Chloe before leaving Victoria and Kate in the lobby, quick hugs and "see you later" exchanged between Max and her friends.

* * *

Rachel Amber was halfway down the hall when Max and Chloe arrived in the girls' dormitory, sitting next to the restroom door and crying as she brought a bottle of vodka to her lips. _Shit_ , Max thought as she walked over hurriedly. It was always bad when Rachel drank alone, the otherwise cheerful girl being a social drinker by habit. Kneeling down next to Rachel, Max said nothing as Chloe approached to sit alongside their friend. _This is my fault._

"W-W-Why do I fuck things up s-so much, M-Max…?" Rachel stammered with a quivering lip, and Max saw the surprised look on Chloe's face. _She hasn't seen Rachel like this before, not like this. I'm pretty sure this is previously exclusive only to me. Welcome to "Days of Our Rachel", Chloe. Hope your sanity survives the experience._

"Rachel, you… you don't fuck things up. Not always," Max said in a loving voice, reaching for the bottle only to frown when Rachel brought it up to her chest and clutched at it, "You know it isn't good to drink alone, Rachel. Remember that creeper teacher who taught photography?"

"The goatee guy? Mr. Douchey McStalkerface?"

"Mr. Jefferson, yeah," Max chuckled a bit, remembering how good it'd felt when she'd broken the hipster's nose after he'd copped a feel on Rachel. _Ass thought no one was looking_. "You downed, like, six shots of vodka and Red Bull and I ended up suspended for a week because I turned his nose into a Picasso."

"S'right, cuz he was a stalkerface! _And_ he totally got fuckin' fired!" Rachel shouted, eyeing Max in a joking manner before her lip started to quiver again, "T-The Red Bulls… They were K-K-Katiebears…"

"Chloe, this isn't going to end anytime soon," Max offered an apologetic shrug as she started to get Rachel to her feet, Chloe helping her, "I don't want to leave her alone."

"I know, Max. She's my bud too, bullshit and all," Chloe said, smirking when Max nodded and hefted Rachel over her shoulders before heading back to her room. "Look at you, SuperMax. Bet you could carry us both."

"I don't know. You do run on almost nothing but pizza and liquor, Chloe. Not sure if I'd want to try, so much gassy. You probably fart blue," Max called after her girlfriend, laughing at the indignant scoff Chloe made as she came into the room behind her and Rachel. "I'm going to sit you on my couch, Rach, okay?"

Setting Rachel down, Max frowned at how broken her friend looked. _I shouldn't have thrown her and Kate into Victoria's room this morning. I should have just let it come out on its own. They just… They just keep dumping their problems on me, like I'm the fucking caretaker for their goddamn feelings! Ugh!_ Watching Chloe take a seat on the bed, Max motioned to join her when she felt a hand grab at the waistband of her jean shorts.

"Rachel?" Max asked, looking first at Rachel, then at Chloe, and once more at a sniffling Rachel Amber.

"…W-Where did I go wrong, Max?" Rachel asked and Max took a seat alongside her friend, Rachel lying her head on Max's shoulder. Max glanced over at Chloe and saw the apprehensive look on her girlfriend's face. _Uh-oh. Chloe looks like she's about to get into possessive mode._

"Cuddling up on my girlfriend necessary, Rach?" Chloe asked, her temper barely suppressed, and Max mouthed _Quit it_ at her girlfriend. "Max, this weekend… I know Rachel is your bud, too, but I really wanted-"

"Lemme tell you somethin'," Rachel said, pointing a finger in Chloe's direction, "Lemme tell you. I _like_ the way Max treats me, but you can be a real jerk-ass sometimes, Chloe Price."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, her voice raised with a bewildered look on her face. "What the fuck's a 'jerk-ass'?"

"Please stop," Max pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. She was so tired of other people's issues getting in the way of her own life, and this was bringing her near the boiling point. "P-Please stop, you two."

"Max, Chloe's being mean to me," Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at Chloe as she wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders.

"You motherfucker," Chloe snapped, sliding off the bed to stand in front of Max and Rachel with her hands shaking a little. "You think I don't see how you look at Max sometimes? Rachel, you're supposed to be my friend, not a girl who I have to worry about Max being around."

"Please just quit it," Max pleaded. _This isn't how I wanted this weekend to start off. I'm so sick of the fighting and bitching_. Max looked over at Rachel and saw the expression on her face. _What are you going to… No, Rachel. You cannot fucking go there. Do_ not _use me in your petty shit with Chloe, do_ not _!_

"Max, can you take care of me?" Rachel asked, giving Chloe a sidelong glance and smirk before wrapping Max up in a hug.

"Goddamnit, Rachel!" Chloe crossed the small distance between Max's bed and couch. Fists clenched with her arms stiffly at her sides, Chloe hovered over an exhausted Max and a drunk Rachel with veins throbbing in her neck. _Please chill, Chloe_ , Max thought, rubbing her eyes as she slouched into the couch. Gritting her teeth, Max slapped an open palm on the couch's seat cushion and sprang to her feet. Seeing a surprised Chloe and a confused Rachel both give her looks, Max let out a frustrated growl.

"Both of you will fucking stop this goddamn bullshit _now_!" Max yelled, Chloe flinching as Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest, "Rachel, you are my friend and an absolute sweetie when you want to be, but you also spread your misery. You want to crash here? Fine. You _will_ , however, leave me and Chloe alone. We haven't gotten much time together and you are not going to put our own plans on hold. I'm sorry about you and Kate but you both fucked up."

"B-But Max, I-," Rachel stammered only to be cut off when Max redirected her frustration onto her girlfriend.

"Chloe, you are my girlfriend and I love you. I really love you. You don't need to be so damn possessive of me or get super pissed when someone shoots me a look or hugs me. You're not losing me, and I'm not going anywhere. If anything, I want to take you with me when I do go places. Just drop the 'Property of Chloe Price' shtick, okay?"

When Chloe frowned before reluctantly nodding, Max popped her neck and looked over to see Rachel passed out on her couch. Putting a hand to her forehead, Max let out a sigh.

"I give the fuck up," Max said, the tension in her body lessening when Chloe's arms came from behind to wrap her up in a hug, "…Can we just go to your house?"

 **Author's Note –**

 **Rachel, you complete and utter dork.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Yeah, it is kinda late in being put up but I've had a lot of stuff going on and with grad school I was just doing these little one-shots and I'm really interested in continuing Arcadia Elementary – I need fluff to lessen the pain that is waiting for Polarized to release on the 20** **th** **.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


End file.
